doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita's the Legend of the Sun King
March 11, 2000 August 9, 2001 August 3, 2002 October 11, 2002 August 29, 2003 March 1, 2013 June 28, 2014(Disney Channel) |Director = Tsutomu Shibayama |Producer = Hideki Yamakawa Kumi Ogura Masatoshi Osawa Yuka Takahash |Art director = Masaaki Kawaguchi |Anime director = Sadayoshi Tominaga |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation Kyoto Animation Madhouse Studio DEEN |Running time = 93 minutes |Box office = ¥3.05 billion ($29.0 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves}}Doraemon: Nobita's the Legend of the Sun King (ドラえもん のび太の太陽王伝説 Doraemon: Nobita no Taiyōō Densetsu) is the twenty-first installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. Doraemon and his friends travel through time to the kingdom of Mayana, where Nobita switches places with the prince and they fight a witch's curse. Doraemon and its friends open a hole in the time and they're travel to the Country of Mayana, a lost Mayan civilization in the jungle. There, Nobita will know its perfect double, prince Thio, heir to the throne. Both will decide to interchange papers to try to save to the Country of Mayana of the claws of the infernal Ledina witch and her evil forces. Synopsis Meeting Prince Theo *''Itaclizied lines are the prologue is the first two pages in the Manga.'' The movie begins in a vast deep forest of an unknown era. A cloaked figure is seen escaping from a group of soldiers leads by a masked leader. The chase soon come to conclusion at the cliff area when the soldiers shoot several arrow at the woman who easily negates them. As she is about to escape, the masked leader shoots an arrow in the woman's back. However, the woman magically pulls out the arrow without any injury and jumps down into the ravine, transforms into a large vulture and makes her escape as the sky darken. Elsewhere, at a dark shrine, the woman from before who is revealed to be a dark sorceress, uses her crystal skull and a part of the arrow to casts a spell upon a Mayana Queen and her kingdom, cursed her into an everlasting slumber and the kingdom with drought and famine. The prince tries to wake her up but to no avail. The servant believes this to be the curse of "Ledina" as the prince screams in pain. The scene then switches to another forest with Suneo dresses as a witch, carrying a basket of poisonous apples toward a small cottage. Witch Suneo then knocks the cottage's door and Snow White Shizuka soon comes out. The witch then offers Shizuka an apple, telling her that this is a magical apple that will make her dream come true. Believing in the witch's words, Shizuka wishes to live happily ever after with a prince and bites the apple, causing her to immediately fall on the floor. Witch Suneo sadistically laughs and tells her to sleep "until the end of this world" before makes an escape. Aftwerward, Doraemon and the six Minidoras returns to the cottage from the mine and found the collapsed Shizuka. Believing her to have died, the seven dwarves put her in the floral coffin and cry in sadness. They however, are interupted by the arrival of Prince Gian on a white pony. The prince tearfully cries at Shizuka (with Doraemon comments on his skill) and comments on her beautiful face and hand.which is revealed to be Tree Nobita's who can no longer stand that Gian's touching Shizuka too much. The two then got into a fight about the prince's role with Suneo joining, adding that the prince's role should be suited to someone graceful like him which Gian tries to reply with fist if Nobita didn't stop him. Shizuka then gets up from the coffin and asks them to stop fighting as they're practicing for the stage play. Doraemon also gets pissed and cancels his gadget, the Omnipotent Theater Set. The group then goes back to discuss about the school play after Doraemon puts the Minidoras away. The discuss quickly ends when Suneo has to go to cram school and Gian has to return home to look after the shop but not before "borrowing" Doraemon's gadget by scarring him with a swarm of hologram of mice. At the Godas' Residence, Gian uses the gadget to transform his room into a giant concert stage to enjoy his concert experience after changing into his new costume. Back at Nobita's room, the revived Doraemon has an idea to take back gadget with Switching Blanket, intending to swap a bag of trash with the it. However, because Nobita uses the gadget too quickly, they end up transporting the still singing Gian back to Nobita's room instead. Shocking at his song, the trio tries to escape with Nobita under the table, Doraemon goes inside his closet and Shizuka goes outside to the balcony. Doraemon also has another idea by using Time Space and Time Mochi. He sets time and place at Gian's room that night. Nobita uses mochi to take it the device back, but he misses, and he capture Gian's head instead. The bully wakes up and capture the escaping Nobita with mochi. As Nobita is entering half-way in the hole between daytime and night, it creates a near-time paradox which bends space and time, and it results the Time Space device being damaged. Shizuka returns home and mom orders both to have a bath, while nighttime Gian is still stuck with mochi. The damaged Time Space links to Mayana. A little monster appears and mess Nobita's room. After both already having bath they are shocked the room is mess and have found the monster. Nobita pulls its tail and it runs away in the time space. Another side is in the middle of forest and Nobita's zero test papers are everywhere. Moreover, Dorayaki is also stolen. (appeared in Manga only) Nobita can captures the lizard he gets shocked and runs away. (In movie Nobita catches the same monster and it runs away.) Nobita and Doraemon have found the man with the mask and running back to the holes they came out. Unfortunately Nobita is tripped and almost get injured by that man. Both eat Translation Jelly in order to talk with him. That man takes off his mask and is surprised in Nobita's face, which is identical to him and thinks that Nobita is a demon from Ledina and about to kill. Doraemon uses Magic Show Stick with the spear. That man still doesn't know so he still follows Nobita. Finally both are falling into a mud pool. The same monster, named Poporu appears and lick and play with Nobita. He says even Poporu made a mistake, they are not about Ledina. He introduces that he is Theo, a prince of Mayana. He has told that they came from Poporu's lair where can link to Japan. The prince comes trough the time space to Japan, so Doraemon has to be back. Nobita asks Poporu where he hides his stuff. (He doesn't ask in Manga version.) The prince's servant are finding the prince to go back to his palace and Poporu tells them he is there. They takes Nobita back to the palace. Switchin' Prince The prince is surprised in Nobita's room and going everywhere in the house. He ruins the TV that shows the magic program. Luckily, Nobita's mom is still out. Doraemon washes him who is dirty and dry up. After have a wash he gets hungry and asks Doraemon to cook something. Doraemon boils some water for instant noodle. Back to Nobita, he reaches the palace and everyone welcomes him. (as a prince) When reaching the price house, he has been taken a bath and a new clothes, and have a dinner. At Nobita's house, the prince enjoys the cup noodles. Suddenly Nobita's mom is home, so he brings the prince back. After a while, Doraemon uses Dokodemo Door to enter the prince's home guided by Poporu. (movie version only, in Manga both are walking around to find.) The prince asks Nobita to switch with him because he wants to know more about Japan. The reason is because he wants to defeat Ledina, who asleep his mother, so he has to become stronger. Actually Nobita also wants to be the prince. When both are coming back, mom has found the room mess so she orders them to clean their room up. The next day, Nobita and the prince switch each other. When Nobita (as prince) going into the fencing training hall. Nobita, who is unskillful in this, is knocked out by Master Ishmal.Kuku, Ishmal's daughter, aids him. Back to Nobita's room, the prince is finding something and mess the room. Shizuka comes to the house and let the prince (as Nobita) read Snow White story book. He trows the book away and yells her to go away. She is mad and goes home. The prince is going out for a walk and almost hit by the car (and truck.) Doraemon rescues him using Take-copter and flies away. He wiggles and fall onto Sensei's bonsai. Back to Mayana Nobita awakes while Kuku takes care him. She gives her-made necklace and both are walking around the town (in Manga he restores the vase with Restoring Beam first) Nobita sees the children playing prediction sring and he asks them to join; they are all escape and he plays cat's cradle instead. Back to Doraemon, he brings the prince back and mom drags the prince to the yard to order him to weed the garden. Finally he can't use his power to beat Nobita's mom. At Mayana there is no rain in a long time for corn because of Ledina's curse, so they sacrifce someone for rain at Cenote. Nobita tells to stop that sacrifice for rain and take out the Weather Box to make it rain. While raining Ledina's vulture is seeing Nobita and wonder why the prince has the magic. She decides to sacrifice the prince earlier for her immortality. At Nobita's house the prince has just finished weeding Nobita's mother treats him and Doraemon with juice. At evening Nobita backs home and switches back. That night the prince beats Takao and Moka in fencing. After that he throws Kuku's necklace away and going to his mother's bedroom. While going to Takao and Moka are talking they give to appease him and he can never save the kingdom. He asks his mother for some advice for the sun king's properties. Later in that night Kuku has found her made necklace. Next day Nobita and the prince switche each other again. Nobita uses Dokodemo Door for the prince's room. Suddenly Ishmal asks him for fencing training. (he doesn't use the door in Manga version) At Nobita's town the prince stands against the same truck as the last day and Doraemon brings him home. Unfortunately the prince crashes Gian and both are fight each other in the Open Lot. The prince can knock Gian, which makes everyone surprised. (since Nobita can never) At Mayana Nobita is knocked out by Ishmal and is trained heavier. The prince beats Gian up. In that time Shizuka tells everyone to stop. She also tells him she hates Nobita like that. Doraemon also answers that he is not Nobita. At Nobita's room he comes out of the time space having a badly injured. When everyone is told about Mayana they asks the prince to go. One Day Trip at Mayana Getting into Mayana, Doraemon uses Dress Up Camera to change everyone's clothes. Nobita must dress at a girl because there can't be two princes. At the city the prince assigns Kuku to take everyone for a walk around the city, including fencing training hall. Gian asks Ishmal to teachs him. At the pond Shizuka tells Snow White story to Kuku. After ending she asks Kuku about the prince's personality. She answers that he is moody, but lately he is very nice and teachs her to play cat's cradle. Doraemon asks Nobita if he tells Kuku about switching with the prince. He says no. While Suneo is trowing the rock there is a giant cocodile in that pond. He is shocked and tells everyone. The prince is walking to the training hall and tells Takao and Moka for Sacadi. (Mayan soccer game, but atcually called "pitz") At stadium Kuku worries if the prince loses the game because this game is the bet of the life. Prince alone playing this game versus Takao and Moka, but he is led by them two points. (This game is to guide the ball inside Jaguar's mouth three times first to win.) Nobita joins the prince's team for help. At first the prince don't want his help, but Nobita explains him he is the prince's friend so he can help him and vice versa. At last Nobita and prince can win this game. Nobita tells to do nothing with Takao and Moka because of just having a fun game. Finally the prince forgives both. Traveling to the Temple of Darkness That night the prince is thinking about himself to be a good prince. Kuku tells him she can do "Tokyo Tower" cat's cardle. He gets annoy so he shouts her to go away. The prince reminds what Shizuka said but too late, Kuku is runing and crying away to the pond. The prince follows her to the pond but too late; Kuku is swallowed by the giant crocodile Suneo had found that afternoon. The prince hears screaming sound so he runs to the pond and having found Kuku's necklace. The Ledina's vulture tells the prince (Ledina's sound) she has captured Kuku and tells him to go to the temple of darkness alone. Takao and Moka hiding behind the bush are told by the prince not to tell anyone about rescuing Kuku, and he leaves the city. The next day Ishmal wonders why Kuku and the prince are gone. Doraemon and friends comes there again using Dokodemo Door. Everyone mistakes Nobita for the prince (as he has forgotten his wig) and Takao tells Nobita that Kuku was kidnapped by Ledina last night and Ishmal asks Nobita about last night, but Nobita says that he is not the prince. Ishmal also notices that the prince's spear's gone. Everyone uses Take-copter to follow the prince. That time the prince reaches the skeleton forest. Doraemon and friends are flying in the thunder clouds. They are struck by the lightning that derogating Take-copter, so everyone have to land on. The prince is trapped by the quicksand and is screaming for help. Poporu hears that voice so he follows the voice. Almost entire of the prince's body has been sink, but Nobita and Gian can rescue him. The prince asks everyone why they come save him. Nobita says they are the prince's friends so they must help each other. After that everyone is keeping journey and the prince allows everyone to call him Theo because they are friends. The thunder stopped and everyone is walking into a small canyon until the end. Gian is about to climb but a numerous of snakes are appear. Doraemon uses Take-copters for everyone to fly over the cliff. Gian can almost bring Ishmal, but he fall back to the cliff. Gian would like to help him, but the snake keep following. Theo tells Gian master must not dead with this reason, so Gian restrains it and keep walking with others. At that evening the gang sees the temple of darkness, but Theo says that it is danderous to travel at night, thus they have a rest. Ledina has seen the prince has others on his journey. She also prepares for tomorrow's ritual. The next day Doraemon takes out the Anytime Anywhere Rollerskate sets to arrice the temple earlier. In the lake several vultures appear to capture all of the gang to Ledina but only the prince is kidnapped by them because Doraemon uses Wind God's Fan to them. Another Ledina's minion appears. Everyone is about to be the crocodile food. Luckily, Doraemon uses Super Ballon Gum to float the crocodile to the sky. During kidnapped by the vulture, Theo hit the vulture to let him go. He falls into the forest near the temple of darkness. Doraemon and friends still chase Theo and climb the waterfall. At the temple of darkness, Ledia doesn't get signal from the animal master. She assigns the medicine master to attack the gang. After going up to the land over the fall, Poporu is following Theo, so everyone is floowing. However, they get lost and having found the man-shaped rock. That rock says that the girl sleeping on the top of the temple of darkness is for Ledina's black magic ceremony and to to save her, go to the top of the temple. Ceremony of Eclipse Nobita and friends arrives the temple. They see the top of the temple and finding that Kuku is sleeping on that. Going up to the top, three rock monsters appears from the temple. Shizuka is about to be killed by the monster Nobita comes help her. The monster steps on them but they are not hurt. Doraemon uses Air Cannon to destroy the monsters, but they can fusion. Doraemon notices the strange smell so he tells everyone to close their nose. The monster disappears. They also know that who generate that smell, so Doraemon uses the Radio-controlled Pepper to defeat the master of medicine. After defeating the master Nobita and friends are going up to the temple. Ledina uses her weapon to burn Doraemon's pocket. Ledina says that she uses Nobita (mistaken for the prince) and Kuku for sacrifice and engulfing the sun. (solar eclipse) She will haunt in the prince's body to make herself immortal. Gian and Suneo come up to the temple Ledina commands Otoru (spear master) to kill Gian. Gian cannot beat him because of toughness. Nobita decides to go up to the top and the sun is starting engulfed. The prince is also going to the temple of darkness. Ledina welcomes Nobita to swtich him with Kuku. Nobita uses Switching Blanket to switch Kuku and the man-shaped rock and run away. Unfortunately he is captured by the Ledina's vulture and the man-shaped rock is falling to the base. Gian hit spear master when he is unguarded. Ishmal appears and defeat the spear master easily. After a while, all of Mayan appears to save the prince. Theo also appears and tells that he is the real one. He goes to the top to replace Nobita with him. However, it is too late; the sun is completely engulfed. With Kuku's necklace he can attack Ledina to ruin her ceremony. Nobita throws spare pocket to make Doraemon use the gadgets. Nobita and Theo is about to escape but Ledina obstruct and about to kill both. Both kick Ledina's ball to make her fall down. When she is at the base she shows that she is very old. She is waking slowly to destroy the temple. The temple is going collapsed and both Nobita and Theo are almost die, but Doraemon feeds the vulture with Momotaro Dango to save both. At the place the man-shaped rock were located Kuku sleeps there. Theo kisses her to make her alive, but she faints when seeing two princes. At City of Mayana the prince's mother awakes. Theo is promoted to the king of Mayana. Doraemon and friends are going home. Unfortunately the time space is broken again. Nobita and friends have to go back before it is too late. Nobita takes the necklace to Poporu for Theo, and go back. Poporu is trying to follow, but he can't go with Nobita because the time space is already broken. The movie ends with the five of them are begging the prince role each other. Characters (in order of appearances in movie) *Theo and his assistances *Ledina *Theo's mother and Ishmal (as they appear altogether) *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon *Mini-Doras *Takeshi Gouda *Nobita Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Kuku *Takao and Moka (as they appear altogether) *Animal Master (Ledina's Minion) *Medicine Master (Ledina's Minion) *Spear Master (Ledina's Minion) Gadgets used (in order of appearances) *Mini-Doras *Universal Stage Set *Switching Blanket *Time Space and Time Mochi *Translation Jelly *Dokodemo Door (Movie only) *Take-copter *Restoring Beam (Manga only) *Dress Up Camera *Evolution-Degeneration Beam (Manga only) *Cheerleader Gloves (Manga only) *Exploring Ball and Monitor (Manga only) *Convenient Rod (Manga only) *Safe Radius (Manga only) *Juice Maker (Manga only) *Camping Capsule *Anytime Anywhere Rollerskate *Wind God's Fan *Super Ballon Gum *Air Cannon *Radio-controlled Pepper (Movie only) *Radio-controlled Octopus (Manga only) *Momotaro Dango Cast Music Trivia *''Doraemon: Nobita's the Legend of the Sun King'' had its name changed to Ye Bhi Tha Nobita Woh Bhi Tha Nobita in India. It roughly means "This was a Nobita, that was a Nobita" in Hindi, and refers to Nobita and Theo. *This is one of the two Doraemon movies which use special version of Doraemon no Uta for the opening, the other being Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas. **Notably, this version of the theme song features non-Japanese singers (in that case, a boy choir). *Dokodemo Door is not appeared in manga but it is in movie. *This film was the last Doraemon film released in the 20th century. *This is the one of the times where Mini-Doras are appeared in a more of numbers. Gallery Navigation vi:Doraemon: Nobita và truyền thuyết vua Mặt Trời zh:大雄的太陽王傳說 Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films